The present invention is with respect to temperature and/or current sensitive electrical switch, such as a theremostat or thermal protection switch or the like, having at least one moving contact, adapted to be moved by a bimetallic element on the temperature increasing or decreasing past a certain limit, a counter-contact and terminals for connection with leads.